Sonámbulo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Se levanta una noche tras otra y siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Qué esconde tras esta extraña conducta? Misterios del subconsciente, dicen algunos. Reto 'Una canción, una emoción' perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Sonámbulo**

**o.o.o**

**Este fic está dedicado a Break . Silence por ayudarme con el fic, las categorías y el summary. Muchas gracias ^^, y a Lenayuri, que está enfermita y le mando muchos abrazos vía fic :)**

**o.o.o**

**Canción : Foundations - Kate Nash **

**Emociones: ternura/necesidad**

**o.o.o**

- Sherlock, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sherlock?

John se acababa de despertar por un mal sueño cuando el moreno apareció de la nada, cogió la laptop del escritorio y se fue de nuevo por donde entró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas por el estilo, pero aun así le resultó extraño. No obstante, prefirió seguir durmiendo. Ya le preguntaría al día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente llegó.

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Sher...? Bueno, un desayuno tranquilo, ¡por fin! – el moreno todavía no había llegado, y pensó que podría desayunar sin sobresaltos, pero la idea duró poco.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo como si nada - Tienes mala cara.

- ¿Para qué querías mi laptop a las tres de la madrugada? - le preguntó directo.

- Para nada. ¿Por qué?

- Porque te vi cogerla ayer.

- No es verdad. – Sherlock cogió el café que estaba sobre la mesa, sin importarle si era para él o no.

- Sí lo es – John no pensaba dejarse tratar como un estúpido ¡Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y le estaba mintiendo!

- No, ¿qué? ¿A dónde me llevas? - y la taza de café pasó a un segundo plano cuando el mayor lo arrastró del brazo hasta el escritorio.

- ¡Mira! - le obligó el doctor, apuntando el lugar 'del crimen'. Sherlock le siguió con los ojos.

- Tu laptop – afirmó convincente.

- ¡Qué no está! – continuó el rubio, a lo que el detective se llevó la mano a la frente, como si no pudiese creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- John, ¡La tienes delante! – gritó un poco desesperado.

Éste giró la cabeza para mirar el escritorio. Y ahí estaba, ciertamente, su laptop. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? No, algo no iba bien.

- ¿Cuándo la has puesto ahí otra vez? - era más fácil pensar que Sherlock la había devuelto a creer que fue una alucinación o algo parecido.

- Espera que piense... ¿Nunca? ¡Qué yo no la he cogido! ¡Lo habrás soñado! - su voz era firme, no había indicio de duda. Si, Sherlock no estaba mintiendo pero, ¿entonces?

- Tal vez – John no estaba demasiado convencido.

- Bueno, yo me voy al salón antes de que me eches la culpa de otra cosa – y se fue, mirando extrañado al doctor.

John no dijo nada. Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Era tan real la imagen de Sherlock con su laptop que no la podía sacar de su mente. Su sueño no es tan pesado como para confundirlo con la realidad.

- ¿Te quedas? - dijo Sherlock asomando la cabeza por la puerta, a lo que John se sobresaltó.

- Eh, no – vaciló, aún un poco en su mundo. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió al detective consultor.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Terminaron el desayuno, aunque Sherlock se quejaba de la gran cantidad de comida que el rubio le había preparado y que no podía comer tanto porque luego su estómago no dejaba trabajar óptimamente a su cerebro. Vamos, como siempre, y como siempre acabó comiendo.

Después estuvieron resolviendo algunos casos desde el periódico, salieron a comer al chino del final de la calle y luego pasaron una tranquila tarde en Baker Street. Demasiado tranquilo todo.

- Sherlock, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, ¿Por?

- Por nada. Sólo preguntaba - dijo un John no demasiado convencido. La idea de Sherlock y la laptop seguía rondando su mente.

- ¿No serás tú el que no se encuentra bien? Te noto extraño. Sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana.

- No puedo evitarlo. Llevamos una semana demasiado tranquila – y por tranquila se refería al comportamiento del moreno, por supuesto.

- Te quejas por todo - suspiró el detective, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Después de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación, John a su blog y Sherlock a su violín. Pero el mayor seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja, así que se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el más alto, en la habitación de John. Cogió la laptop como si nada y salió, pero esta vez el mayor estaba grabándolo con el móvil. Lo siguió sigiloso hasta la otra habitación, donde el detective se sentó y comenzó a teclear. De repente, el menor levantó la vista y John echó un paso atrás, pero algo no iba bien. Se acercó con paso cuidadoso hacia el moreno, quien seguía mirándole, y se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a él ¡En realidad no miraba nada!

El pelinegro prosiguió con su escritura, sin detenerse ante lo que hacía. Inconsciente.

- Sherlock, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustado. Pero su compañero parecía no escucharle. Al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó; ahora lo entendía todo. Y volvió a su habitación, sabiendo que Sherlock no corría peligro.

Ya por la mañana...

- ¿Qué soy qué? - exclamó, aún sin comprender. No, de entenderlo lo entendía, pero era imposible que una mente como la suya sucumbiera a tales trivialidades como caminar dormido.

- Sonámbulo. Es cuando...

- ¡Ya sé lo qué es! Y yo no lo soy. ¿No crees qué lo sabría si lo fuera?

- ¡Pues parece qué no! ¡Mira!

John le enseñó el vídeo que había grabado con su móvil. Sherlock miraba atento, aún si poder creer que hubiera hecho tal cosa y no pudiera acordarse.

- ¡Qué! ¿Eres o no sonámbulo? – levantó la vista hacia él.

Sherlock no contestó. Sólo encendió, ahora despierto, el ordenador de John.

- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó el mayor intrigado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se colocó a un lado para poder ver su propio ordenador. Sherlock pinchó en una carpeta que John creía no tener. Y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

"_Mis sentimientos hacia John son cada día más intensos. Logro controlarme delante de él, pero no sé cuánto aguantaré. Es todo tan impreciso. Llevamos una semana sin ningún caso importante, pero no me siento aburrido ni desquiciante. Creo que el otro tema centra la mayor parte de mi atención. Es curioso sentirse así... bien."_

Ahora fue Sherlock quien se quedó en shock, y John aprovechó para mirar documentos de días anteriores, hasta que dio con el primero de todos.

"_Hoy casi pierdo a John, o eso he pensado por un segundo, mientras le apuntaban con un calibre 45 y yo los inutilizaba, en ese ínfimo período de tiempo, sentí morir. Nunca había tenido esta sensación, es extraña, no la entiendo. Siento una especie de unión con el hombre con el que vivo, tal que cuando se separa por largo rato siento la necesidad de llamarlo a mi lado."_

John dejó caer una sonrisa y una mirada de soslayo a su compañero, que ahora empezaba a ser consciente de la situación y el rubor comenzaba a inundar su rostro. Su inconsciente lo había delatado.

El mayor se mordió un poco el labio inferior ante esta visión, y siguió leyendo.

"_¿Será esto lo que la gente corriente llama amor? No lo sé. Si alguna vez lo sentí no fui consciente. Pero no recuerdo..."_

Sin previo aviso, Sherlock cerró con fuerza el ordenador y salió de la sala escaleras abajo.

- ¡Sherlock! - dijo John preocupado a media voz.

No sabía si ir tras él o dejarle algo de espacio, y se decantó por algo intermedio.

- Estaré en mi habitación. Te has cargado el ordenador - JW

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Pero no importa, estaba muy viejo. Vuelve - JW

Siguió sin respuesta.

- Sherlock, no me dejes - JW

De pronto se escucharon unos sollozos detrás de la puerta. John, imaginando lo peor, corrió a abrir, y allí estaba, acurrucado en el suelo, bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡Oh, Sherlock! - y lo abrazó tan fuerte que se le saltaron las lágrimas. El moreno le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza aún, tanto que hizo que a John le dolieran un poco las costillas, dolor que se guardó para él.

Y así estuvieron largo rato, tanto que no sabría decirse cuanto. Sherlock deshizo el abrazo, llevando las manos a su rostro, ocultándolo.

- No puedo, no. No es posible.

John no comprendía. Sherlock no era nada hábil respecto a los sentimientos y emociones. Seguramente debía tener todo alborotado en su mente, en su corazón.

- ¿Qué no es posible, Sherlock? - prefirió irse al lado racional del problema a fin de facilitarle la situación a su compañero.

- Lo siento, no puedo. No podemos. No – las incoherencias salían disparadas de su boca. Su rostro aún oculto por sus blancas manos reprimía cualquier indicio de emoción, cualquier expresión.

John nunca había visto así a su amigo, tan débil, tan asustado. Lo dejó sollozar un rato, esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir. Pero Sherlock volvió a secarse las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo.

- Oye, ¡Oye! - exclamó, tomándolo de la manga del brazo. Sherlock no se giró. Por nada del mundo le mostraría esa faceta a nadie, y mucho menos a John. Era algo muy suyo. Algo que tenía escondido en su ser desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tan escondido que nunca imaginó que un día explotaría. Y menos frente a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – insistió el doctor.

- No pasa nada – seguía dándole la espalda, ahora quieto gracias al agarre de éste - Ahora déjame. Debo irme.

Con la poca y nada de fuerza que le quedaba, tomó al detective de ambos brazos y lo dio la vuelta, encarándolo. El pequeño de los Holmes miraba al suelo, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo de su rizado cabello.

- No. No te irás – le contestó, mirándolo preocupado. Despacio, lo soltó de los brazos, procurando no dejarlo escapar. Y las intenciones del pelinegro se esfumaron.

Poco a poco arrastró su mano desde el brazo hasta la mejilla del detective, aún húmeda. Logró sentir un pequeño escalofrío, pero lo pasó por alto. Sherlock continuaba de pie, absorto en las pequeñas y casi nulas caricias de John.

El mayor llegó al mentón más alto y lo levantó un poco. Los ojos azules cristalinos del menor le carcomían el alma. No podía creer que por su culpa su amigo se estuviera sintiendo de esa forma.

Sherlock sonrió sincero, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para John.

- Sólo necesito tiempo – y se alejó de su lado hasta su habitación, encerrándose en ella. El rubio respiró aliviado. De nada serviría presionarlo, de nada preguntarle o acosarlo, de nada. Sólo quedaba esperar, y lo hizo sentándose allí mismo, por si acaso al detective se le ocurría salir sin avisar. Cerró los ojos suavemente, apoyándose contra la pared, y cayó dormido.

**o.o.o**

**¿FIN? Por ahora sí, pero puedo pensármelo ^^**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura :) **

**De nuevo gracias a Break . Silence por su ayuda. Muchas gracias :D**


End file.
